


Signed and Sealed for good or bad..

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: for luminousbeings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well .. luminousbeings..</p><p>What do you think so far?</p></blockquote>





	Signed and Sealed for good or bad..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luminousbeings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbeings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Don't Have To (Say Yes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297936) by [luminousbeings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbeings/pseuds/luminousbeings). 



Lenore was one of the older kids at the Orphanage..

And..

All of the kids knew that once you got older than six old that you might as well give up hope of ever being adopted, so Lenore, being only a week away from turning nine had given up hope of having a forever family a year ago.. She doubted she'd ever even get accepted by at least even a foster home.

See..

Lenore has some.. Um.. Documented.. Issues.. In her file.

Bed Wetting, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, Claustrophobia, Depression, The works.. No one will ever want her.. She's going to be stuck in this Orphanage until she hits eighteen.. She's never going to have "parents" video taping school plays or taking pictures and video of her at school award ceremonies..

Because her real parents died in a break in gone bad, while she slept in her bed.. Those Night Terrors and Panic Attacks didn't come from nowhere after all, guess who had found their bodies the next morning when she went downstairs to get breakfast?.. Lenore did, and she had just been three years old.

And no one, absolutely no one, wanted a kid with those many issues and that much emotional baggage..

Almost six whole years in a place like this Orphanage just adds more onto all of it.

She hardly ever plays with any of the other kids, because she wouldn't want the taint of all of her mental scars to rub off on the other kids and mess up THEIR chances at getting a family.

She thinks she's invisible... She wants to be invisible.. It would be so much better that way.

Imagine her surprise, when the Director of The Orphanage, Mr. Hodge, (but he wants everyone to call him Joey because he thinks that makes the kids think he's "cool" and that it makes the kids like him, it doesn't, they all just make fun of him behind his back) asks for her to meet him in his office..

Now there's only a hand full of reasons kids get called into Mr. Hodge's Office.. Either they've done something SERIOUSLY bad (which SHE hasn't), they've witnessed another kid doing something seriously bad (She hasn't done that either) or they're getting adopted..

"Lenore.. This is Mr. Anton Karidian." Mr. Hodge tells her as he gestures to a man who is sitting on the sofa in Mr. Hodge's office.

"Hello, Mr. Karidian." Lenore says shyly while staring at mostly the floor she can't look up at the man, she has problems with making eye contact.

"Please, call me Anton.." The man sounds kind and that make Lenore relax a little.

"Hello, Anton." Lenore whispers his name, she also has issues with calling grown ups by their first names..

"Mr. Anton is here to make an adoption, Lenore.. And he wants to choose you.. How do you feel about that?" Mr. Hodge asks.

That makes Lenore dart a look at the man's face.. He looks kind, but a bit weathered and a bit hyper vigilant (Lenore knows big terms like that thanks to the counseling her school provides her once a week).. She wonders what sorts of Mental Scars the man himself might have.. 

"It would be nice to have a family again." Lenore replies as she looks back down again, she can't look at a person's face for long if they aren't a kid like her.. It's hard and feels.. Intimidating.. That's what her counselor at school implies when Lenore talks about it anyway..

"That's wonderful." Mr. Hodge states happily.

A few pieces of signed and stamped paper later.. Lenore has a new father.. His name is Anton Karidian..

**Author's Note:**

> Well .. luminousbeings..
> 
> What do you think so far?


End file.
